


Forever Fall

by KeelaFairie



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Enevere, Gen, I'm Sorry, Sunfire Elves, i had to write abt her, i just love her design so much, mostly just a headcanon, what might happen in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelaFairie/pseuds/KeelaFairie
Summary: She always knew this day would come, she just didn't know it would be this soon.[ a one-shot revolving around queen fareeda ]





	Forever Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So when I first saw the art for Queen Fareeda, I fell in love. Idk if it was because she looks just like my fave character from RWBY (that I really need more content for T-T) but I NEEDED to write something with her.
> 
> This is just me basing her personality loosely off of Pyrrha Nikos', since that's what I've seen people speculating she'll be like, so it's safe to say this is entirely different from the canon Fareeda ;b

**When Callum and Ezran arrived at their border,** a small dragon and moonshadow elf in tow, she thought that would be the most unusual thing that happened that week.

Enevere was a small nation, tucked away in the far corner of the human territories, but it was her home. Everything she held dear was located nearby. Civilization only took up a small portion of the land, as there weren't many places to safely settle along the marshlands. The land where the capital was situated was one of the sole pieces of dry land, and even then the outer edges of the city gave way to boardwalks and over-water walkways. She knew of several cities who lived entirely on the water, the only thing keeping them dry being the wooden platforms built under their feet.

Needless to say, a large majority of their buildings were made of wood, along with every one of their boats.

When she was awoken early the following morning, it was to terrified screams, and a bright, red glow.

She'd immediately gotten out of bed, changed into appropriate attire, and made her way to where the princes and their elf friend were staying (the elf, of course, being hidden in a secret room to the side).

When walking through the dim hallways, she managed to look out one of the windows. As far as she could see, there was nothing but fire. In the midst of it she could make out frantic screams and the figures of people fleeing, running to boats that were likely already burning.

She could see the faint figure of an elf, a long, flowing blade in hand as they sliced at the wooden buildings surrounding them. Her worst fears were coming true right before her eyes.

Fareeda arrived at the prince's room fairly quickly, pushing her growing terror deeply into her subconscious.

"Ezran, Callum, _you have to leave,_ " she quickly said, gently shaking the two princes awake.

The two princes slowly pulled themselves up, quickly shaking the sleep from their forms.

"Go get Rayla and Zym, there's a boat hidden in the back, in a secluded dock—"

"Wait, what?"

"Someone is attacking, I'm assuming sunfire elves, due to all of the flames."

Fareeda waited as they retrieved their elf friend and the dragon from the hidden room behind a tapestry, before quickly ushering them out into the hall. She took the hand of Ezran, holding him close to the side as she tried to block the view of burning buildings and fleeing people from his eyes.

He was too young to have to worry about things like this.

Then again, so was Queen Aanya.

Still, she didn't want the child to grow up before needed. All he should have to worry about was taking care of his glow toad, not meddling in the affairs of a war those long before him caused.

They made their way to a small hallway, leading to a dead end. Fareeda presses a stone that stood beside a painting and heard a small click. The artwork swung away from the wall, revealing a staircase that led downwards.

"There's a hidden dock just down these stairs, and a smaller boat. An underground current stretches under the city and docks, if you just sit silently it should take you far from the city without anyone noticing you."

"Will you be okay though?" Ezran asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry I couldn't help you all more though."

She closed the passageway entrance as soon as they entered, hearing the secure click of the lock and immediately turning and making her way to the lower floors of her castle.

"Your highness!" she heard someone call, "We sent guards to your chamber but you were missing, sunfire elves are attacking, what should we do?"

She walked past the guard, removing a long spear and shield from its holster along her back.

"Send half any available guards to help in trying to control the fire. The other half to help with evacuating all citizens."

Fareeda left the guard there, running off shouting orders at the others, and made her way out the front of the castle. The heat from the flames was significantly worse out here, but she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

She hoisted her spear up, walking with purpose into the flames.

She may fall today, but it would not be in vain. She refused to go down without a fight.

If it was her destiny to die at the hands of a sunfire elf — if it was her destiny to fall with her kingdom — _then so be it._

 


End file.
